Hermione Malfoy
Hermione Malfoy (née Granger) is the daughter of Richard Granger and Jean Granger, Wife of Draco Malfoy, daughter-in-law of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy and Sister-in-law of Draco Malfoy's sister Miss Malfoy. She is the Mother of Hyperion Malfoy, Hyperion Malfoy ll, Scorpius Malfoy, Cassiopeia Malfoy, Cepheus Malfoy and Cesaria Malfoy. She is not only a loving wife, but also a protective and lovely mother, as well as a caring daughter and daughter-in-law, sister and daughter. Eventhough She and Draco faced a lot of problems, stll they ended up togather. "He never made any wrong choice. How could he while he never got a chance to choose! Nobody ever let him." ~ Hermione Malfoy ''to Harry Potter'' about Draco Malfoy’s innocence on the day of hearing of the Second Wizarding War convicts. (Wizengamot, June 1998) Bellatrix :'' Come Draco. Come,come. Tell me, do you know her? Do you know this girl? Is she that ‘Mud-blood’?'' Draco: Maybe. Bellatrix : Maybe? Maybe what my dear? Don’t you know her? Draco : Once I said and it means MAY BE ONLY. Bellatrix: But dear if you don't assure us, how can we call our honourable Lord ? Draco: Aunt, let me tell you something. Leave that thing alone. It’s just a girl, whether it’s a mud-blood or not, that doesn’t matter. We need ‘Harry Potter’, and only then the Lord will be pleased. Bellatrix: Are you refusing to recognise her, Dear??? - Draco Malfoy, pretending not to recognise Hermione at Malfoy Manor in 1998. Hermione Malfoy (née Granger) is the daughter of Mr Granger and Mrs Granger, wife of Draco Malfoy, Daughter-in-law of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), Mother of Hyperion, Hyperion II, Scorpius, sister-in-law of Miss Malfoy and friend of Harry Potter. Old days (1980-1991) Hermione has come from Muggle heritage which makes called Mud-blood. She was born in the Granger clan on 19 September 1980, London, England, Great Britain. She was a good student from her childhood. Her parents Mr and Mrs Granger are Dentists. So, they couldn't spend with her without holidays. This made Hermione Reading books. She spent her day reading books. This habit of her made her much careless about herself. In 1983 she went to school for the first time, but the Kindergarten couldn't make her pleased. Hermione was bullied by fellow classmates for some days and also heard some bad words from her teachers, so she never again wanted to go back to school again. She made her own world by surrounding herself with books. From then she made the books her best friend. Hermione grew up and was admitted to a primary school in London. There she met one of her neighbour boy called David. She and David became good friends, probably David also had a childhood romantic feelings for her. At her 10 she got her letter from Hogwarts School. This was the turning point of her life. She met Harry, Ron and other Hogwarts friend and student and also the most special person in her life, Draco Malfoy. But when Hermione met Harry, she made him her best friend. Later, she also made friendship with Ron too, but it was only for Harry's sake. Time by time David understood her condition and without being selfish David remain her best friend during summer time. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Malfoy Category:Gryffindors